Noralise: A History
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Nora x Mary Louise fic (Noralise). I got the idea of how Mare and Nora came to meet, and how Nora became a part of the Heretic family. This will be a three-part story focused on Nora's growth from siphoner, to vampire, to lover. Plus, a little help from family goes a long way. ;) First fic in this fandom, thank you for having me! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Let Me Save You

Noralise: A History

* * *

I never thought I would see the day where I watched every season of The Vampire Diaries and then wrote a fanfiction within its universe.

Nevertheless, Mary Louise and Nora have become one of my favorite, if not favorite, gay lady pairings to watch on television. They're just so adorable and evil together!

Knowing television, one of them will probably die and break my little gay heart, but I wanted to write their history and I had it all come to me on how I could do it. I hope you all enjoy! This is a three-part story that shows how Nora became involved with the Heretics and met her dear Mary Louise. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Let Me Save You

19th Century England

Huff huff huff huff.

Nora was breathing hard and fast whilte she ran through the woods as she fled the small village. She could hear shouting and voices in the background, flamed torches, people chasing after her. More specifically, the members of her coven.

 **Whoosh!**

"Ah!" she breathed out as she ran, her 11-year-old legs screaming as she ducked and dodged tree after tree after tree. It wasn't fair she couldn't access magic without a source; they would have the one up on her as she tried to make her escape.

Her breathing was ragged and she was tiring out, only a small and thin girl, and so young still. She felt tears prick her eyes, she thought about quitting, and just as she nearly dropped, she saw it up ahead; the riverbank. All she needed was to hop in the river and pray to whatever god might exist that it carried her away without too much damage.

Only yards away now, she felt a smile reach her lips as she continued to run, her long dress filthy on the bottom, her long brown locks disheveled. It was the first time she smiled in months, and the first time in months she was so close to freedom.

"She's heading to the river!"

The voices were closer now, the legs of grown men far stronger than her at this point in time. She was close, she was yards away now, and she cried out as she made her way to the clearing.

"Almost there," she thought, her face full of gratitude. She could almost taste the water.

 **WHOOSH.**

"Ah!" Nora screamed out, her ankle twisting from a spell and taking her down to the ground.

" _No no no!"_ she internally panicked, her breathing heavy.

She was strong. So strong. Perhaps too strong for a girl so young, and she lifted herself off of the ground on her good leg. She pushed up and went to put weight on her bad ankle, hissing out in pain as she tumbled back down. It was no good. The ankle was broken.

She hoisted herself up on her elbows and began an army crawl, she could still hear them shouting. They couldn't be far back now, she had less than a minute at most. She felt warm tears fall down her face, not aware they were mixing with the blood from the gash on her forehead. She could worry about such things later. No way would she be taken back, imprisoned, abused, by the coven that was supposed to be her family, her home. Nora had always known she was different than the others her age, but never did she think animosity at such a difference would render the terrors she had faced.

Only a few yards away from the bank now. She could make it. She was so close.

"Edere!"

Nora panicked as she felt magic tug on her ankles, pulling her back, crying out in pain at her already injured ankle.

She had been so close, yet so far.

Nora huffed and puffed, the feet of several men stopping near her, people from her village surrounding her.

"We got her! Send word back, we can handle this from here," the man shouted, one running back to gather the others and head to the village while the other four stood by to help their leader.

"Well, well, you think you could actually get away now could ya?"

Nora tried to breathe deeply, holding back her tears. She wouldn't let them see her fear. She would fight to the bloody end. She felt the man grab her arm and yank her up and onto her back, jeering over her as Nora defiantly glared back. He chuckled at her.

"A ten year old girl, a freak of nature, and you think you can defy the most powerful witches in this village? How stupid could you be?"

Nora breathed deeply, holding onto the arm that held the top of her dress, refusing to show weakness.

"You're a defiant one, ain't ya?"

She breathed deeply, looking into his eyes, the smugness he wore.

" _How conceited,"_ she thought.

Little did he notice the small amount of magic she was dragging out of him, slowly building herself up so she could make one last attempt. This was her only shot.

"Now, what am I going to do with you, hm? How am I going to ensure you never try something like this again?"

She saw the menacing look in his eyes, the same look he had every time he tortured her. The leader of the village had taken her away from her parents once they learned of her nature. A siphoner, that was what they dubbed her, and her leader was intent on making sure the coven would not have to deal with such hubris in it's future.

Nora gritted her teeth, calmed her breathing, and as he stared at her in triumph, she smirked.

She head butted the man as hard she could, temporarily stunning him. She rolled him off her, one hand on his chest as she blasted the others to the ground with a spell, sucking his magic as she did so. The four others fell, and she hopped up, stumbling towards the river as she healed herself. She was so close.

She made it to the edge and was about to jump when, bam!

Nora fell backwards, looking incredulously at the clear air.

" _A blocking spell?"_ she thought incredulously.

She turned back and saw the four men attempting to rise, the leader turning over as well, and looking up to find small Nora there. His rage turned to humor as he laughed.

"Oh, little Nora is still too scared to jump, is she? Well then darling, it looks like you've sealed your own fate."

Nora was confused, she didn't understand. How? Where was the block coming from?

By this time the leader had risen to his feet, several yards away and ready to tear her to pieces.

"You broke my nose love. Now? Now, I'm going to show you what real pain looks like."

Nora's eyes widened in fear and terror, as he slowly approached, the other four on their feet now. She whimpered as she looked about in terror. She was out of options.

 **Crack!**

The leader paused, turning towards the woods, hearing the branches crack. All five men looked around towards one another, unsure of what caused the sound.

"Who goes there?" one shouted out, an eerie silence following.

All five continued looking, Nora searching as well. That's when she could feel it; they were not alone.

"Huh!?"

Two of the men went whooshing back into the woods, the rest looking in awe. It only took a few seconds before heard blood curdling screams echoed off the trees to their ears. The leader's eyes grew incredulous as he looked to his other men, turning back to look at Nora, whose eyes were just as large. He realized she had nothing to do with this, and walked over to his companions.

"Whoever you are, come out here!"

The three stood in silence, listening intently. Again, no noises to be heard. It's as if the entire forest lay quiet in fear of what lurked in its shadows. Nora continued to look beyond them, trying to understand. She thought an idea, and began scooting towards the bank until she felt it's invisible wall press against her back. She took a deep breath, and began to slowly siphon magic from the wall.

The other three were still occupied with what lie beyond, Nora watching and waiting. As she drew magic from the source, she quickly observed her captors did not create this wall; someone else was out there. She used the magic to heal herself, mending her ankle slowly but surely. She was still a young witch, and found herself exhausted and her inexperience using much more magic and far more time than necessary.

 **Crack.**

Nora perked up with the others, and before them all, a figure slowly walked out of the shadows.

It was hard in the night sky to see, but before she knew it, Nora found a woman in a long, dark blue dress, strolling out of the woods, strolling without a care in the world.

" _She's beautiful,"_ Nora thought, the blonde making her way towards the gentlemen who were between the two girls.

"Who the hell are you!?" the leader screamed, the moonlight highlighting her face. It was then that Nora noticed her face, her dress, her sleeves, and her hands… they were all covered in blood.

The woman chuckled at the question, looking at the leader with confidence and a smirk that uttered power and murder.

"Who I am is of no concern to you. I'm here for the girl."

Nora stiffened and watched the blonde. What could she possibly want with her?

"Well, that ain't gonna happen sweetheart. She's property of our coven. She belongs to us!" the leader snarled, ready for a fight.

The blonde chuckled again.

"On the contrary. You own no woman you simple-minded fool. She's above you, and we are taking her because unlike you, and your abuse, and you savagery, we will take care of her."

The leader froze, but smirked slowly after.

"I'm the leader of this coven you twitted woman!"

He began chanting in Latin, the other two men joining by throwing magic at the blonde. Nora froze, listening to his words and realizing he was attempting to throw a spell at her that would kill her. She was about to counterattack them from behind, but as she stood, a force pushed her back down. She looked across the grass towards the blonde and she finally met her eyes. She smiled at Nora confidently, winking, letting Nora know all of this magic was hers.

The leader attacked and threw a curse at the blonde, who finally tore her gaze from Nora and let it hit her. The leader laughed in victory, slowly walking towards the fallen blonde.

"No!" Nora shouted, but again, as she attempted to stand, she was held down. She looked around and felt relief. It meant the blonde was still alive.

As the leader ran towards the blonde at the edge of the clearing, she was nowhere to be found. He looked incredulously about, the spell should have killed her, and as he slowly turned around, Nora also looked back up to see the blonde in between the other two men, hearts in her hands.

The leader and Nora's eyes grew wide, the two men falling down, their hearts in the blonde's hands. His eyes grew in terror as she smiled, looking at both objects before letting them fall too. Nora was both mesmerized and fearful.

"H-How? That should have killed you! What are you!"

The blonde walked towards him slowly, smiling all the while. She held her hand out and the man's throat began to shut from the magic, choking the life out of him. She raised her arm as he was lifted into the air.

"My darling, as I said. You do not need to know who I am, and would you like to know why?" she said, finishing her strides to stand in front of him as he clawed at the invisible hand around his neck.

"Because you pathetic and ignorant fool, you are not worthy of knowing my name. For you see, I am just like this young and beautiful girl you tried to squander. And right now? Right now, the rest of my family is in the process of killing and destroying your entire coven for their bigotry."

Nora sucked in a deep breath, the words both a heart break and reprieve.

"You're not worthy of having such a girl among you," the blonde whispered, lowering him so he could stand, her grasp still firm.

She looked him dead in the eyes and smirked, that beautiful yet menacing smirk.

"And now? Now you get to die too."

Nora heard the crack of his neck, her leader's body falling. She sucked in a breath and felt her heart race, fear pumping through her veins. The blonde stood a moment longer, then turned back towards Nora. The brunette's breathing became rapid, because something scarier and more powerful than her coven was perhaps worse of a fate for her. She turned and tried to hit at the barrier but to no avail. She then turned back and sucked in a breath, the blonde being indescribably fast and now standing in front of her.

She watched the blonde, gritting her teeth, the defiance still in her eyes. The only thing was, the blonde held no menace, no malice, no ill intent in her gaze. Nora saw only kindness and love there, but still she kept her guard.

The woman before her slowly lowered herself to eye level, smiling gently. She began reaching towards Nora's ankle, the brunette attempting to jerk it away, but the older woman was too fast again.

"Hold still," she said gently, her eyes attempting to reassure Nora, before focusing back down at her ankle.

Nora sucked in a breath as the felt the magic hit her body, the blonde focusing and working to heal what was broken. Nora watched her in awe, and before she knew it, every bone was healed. The woman looked back up at her, her gaze landing on Nora's forehead.

"You have a deep gash as well. May I?"

Nora looked at her scared, wanting to run, to flee, but again, only kindness was before her. It took her several moments, but she nodded curtly, allowing the blonde to come closer, extending her hands and using magic to heal the cut.

Nora breathed in deeply as she felt it pour through her, feeling the wound's ache lessen until extinction. She was lost in the woman's eyes, and before she knew it, her whole body felt relief, every cut, every bruise, every ache from every torture these last few months finally dissipating into thin air.

The woman finally sat back on her knees, looking at Nora fondly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nora," she whispered slowly, forcing the young girl to focus.

Nora looked her up and down, the blood staining so many pieces of this woman, but again, Nora's fear continued to die down.

"My name is Mary Louise."

"H-How…How did you hear about me?" Nora asked, trying to understand why this woman would come.

Her coven had discovered her siphoning powers after months of hiding them, pretending she was like everyone else. They deemed her a freak, an abomination of nature, and Nora was out casted, neglected, and abused by everyone she had ever known and loved. Mary Louise simply looked and smiled sadly at her.

"To put it as simply as I may Nora, I am like you. However, my siphoning has been transformed, as you will, which is why you saw me able to use magic like I just did. I am a special sort of siphoner."

Nora listened and nodded slowly, feeing safer, and she felt the wall behind her dissipate.

"I'm sorry for entrapping you. I didn't want you to jump and risk your life like that."

Nora breathed deeply, looking back towards the river. She could jump. She could so easily jump once again, but she turned back towards Mary Louise and for the first time in ages, she felt no desire to run. She felt safe.

"W-What do you want with me?" she asked, feeling stupid for stuttering but unable to control her panic at this moment. All Mary Louise did was smile in return.

"My darling, we have come, my family and myself, to take you away from this place."

"Your family?"

"Yes dear. You see, you are not the only one who was born special, unique if you will. There are other siphoners like you, and also like you, we have been abused, hurt, imprisoned. But as we traveled through this part of England, we felt a shift and after searching, discovered another siphoner, you, nearby. We knew we had to come and find you."

Nora took everything in, listening to the blonde before her.

"I understand your hesitancy… I understand you may not want to come with us, after everything…." Mary Lou drifted off, Nora briefly remembering her entire village was probably in ruin.

"You have the choice to go on your own, but… but I promise we are here to help you, to be there for you… all of us, my family and I, we know the pain you have been through. We want you to join us."

Nora looked deeply into Mary Louise's eyes. The woman before her was absolutely beautiful. Her big eyes full of kindness, her face sincere, even with blood staining half of her perfect jawline. Her blonde hair shined in the moonlight, her body the perfect physique. Nora watched this goddess before her and began to weep.

Mary Louise reached for Nora just as Nora did the same, the small girl crying out as strong arms encircled her. She sobbed into her shoulder, and for the first time in her life, she felt understood… she felt what home feels like.

"It's okay my darling, I'm here to help you. We're all here to help you. You're safe now."

The words made Nora sob deeper and she felt herself rise off the ground, Mary Louise cradling the young girl bridal style as she headed back towards the village. Nora didn't notice the trees flash by in an instant, too busy clutching to Mary Louise for dear life. It wasn't until she smelled the smoke and ash and felt her savior slow down that she realized they had moved.

"Is she alright?"

Nora heard a female say, and she finally looked out in front of her, her arms still wrapped around Mary Lou's neck. She noticed a tall, thin and beautiful young woman before her, also stained in blood. A black man was behind her, watching Nora closely. Nora felt fear, until she saw him smile, kindness in his eyes as well. Was it a contradiction for kindness and bloodstaining to all be in one face?

"She will be," Nora heard Mary Lou say, feeling her strong arms tighten slightly.

Nora heard other footsteps approach, and turned her head to see another woman. The woman was beautiful as well, dark brown locks wrapped up in a bun. She smiled lovingly, heartbreakingly at Nora as she stood before them. She reached a hand out to Nora's face, the girl flinching slightly.

"It's okay Nora, this is Lillian. She's my mother," Mary Louise whispered, Nora, instantly relaxing.

Lily glanced at Mary Lou with a smile, then back down to Nora.

"Hello my dear," she said softly, rubbing her cheek gently.

Nora looked into her eyes and before she knew it, Lillian was lowering her head, planting a kiss on Nora's forehead, making the girl gasp.

"It's okay my darling. You're safe now. You're with family."

Lily pulled back, and Nora saw two other men approach her from behind, all smiling kindly, all stained in the blood of her people. In normal circumstances she would have felt fear, but tonight? Tonight she finally felt safe.

"The fires will have attracted nearby villages by now, we should really get moving."

The group nodded and began walking, Nora letting Mary Louise hold her as they went. For some time, she breathed quietly, letting Mary Louise take her. She toyed with her blonde hair, watched her face while they moved, and finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Where are we going, Mary Lou?"

Mary Louise smiled softly, already approving of the nickname given her.

"Anywhere we want my love. I promise, we'll be safe."

For the first time all night, Nora smiled, wrapping her arms more securely as the woman carried her off with the family, not knowing the adventure of a lifetime she was about to embark on.

* * *

Final author's notes. I understand that in the series, we see Mary Louise as very nervous and insecure. I still think I'm close to canon with her, her future self is just all sorts of nervous at the moment, but I think she's a badass deep down. Anywho. Read and review please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Monsters in the Dark

Chapter 2: Monsters in the Dark

* * *

Notes: I can't remember all the dates for The Heretics, so just get that this is happening in the 1800s. ;)

PS There is a slight trigger warning. No actual sexual assault takes place, but the scene might be startling enough for some. Just a fair warning.

Also, my apologies for the atrocious grammar and spelling errors. I wrote this entire story, 50 pages straight, in one inspired all-nighter. Every time I go back to edit it, I keep missing things or sentences are worded in an odd manner, so I apologize. I have no beta! But I believe I've caught nearly everything.

Now, on with the show! :D

* * *

5 Years Later…

 _Chasing, crack, chasing, screams, woods….blood_

"Uh!"

Nora jumped from her sleep, the nightmare startling her awake, sweat pouring down her body. She breathed quickly, trying to catch herself as she sat up and held her head. Another nightmare.

She finally slowed her breathing, and as she looked out the window of the log cabin they were staying in, she realized it must be the middle of the night. It had been some time since she had a nightmare, months at least, but sometimes they snuck up on her and haunted her dreams.

Nora gathered herself in the bed and let her legs dangle out from the covers. The necklace she wore began to glow as she used the magic stored inside of it to illuminate the room for her. She smiled, the trinket being a gift from Mary Louise.

She stood up and gathered her wits, walking quietly towards the door and heading out into the hallway. For a cabin in the middle of the woods of Austria, it was still quite large, and she was grateful her adopted mother, Lillian, had thought to ensure they all had rooms to sleep in. Sharing was not really a good idea for this bunch.

She tiptoed down the hall, her long legs reaching out step by step. She was 16 years old now, and was slowly growing into a woman. She bit the inside of her cheek, embarrassed that just this same day, she had teased and then fought with Mary Lou and said she was practically an adult. Now, here she was, sneaking into the blonde's room to be comforted.

When Mare and the rest of Nora's new and loving family came to save her, the nightmares had begun right from the first night. When they settled near a small town in Ireland, they were all given rooms. That first night though, Nora woke up to half her family at her bedside, confused as to why they were hovering. Lillian quietly explained her screams while she slept, and quickly after, Mary Louise volunteered to stay with Nora to comfort her until they subsided.

And so, each night for those first few months while Nora had nightmares of her past chase her in her subconscious, Mary Louise would be right next to her, holding her tight and attempting to chase them away.

At the time, the older blonde used magic, but the feisty Nora fast opposed such a notion, displeased with special treatment. Nora was the youngest and wanted to prove herself to her new family. Finally, Mary Louise came up with the idea that she would never change Nora's nightmares, but she would simply insert herself into the dreams, protecting Nora or showing her that she was strong enough to defeat them on her own.

For years they bunked together, Nora's nightmares lessening and lessening with time. Here or there, one would arise, and Nora, much like she was this evening, would wake and catch herself and then walk to Mary Lou's room to find solace.

As stubborn as Mary Louise could be, Nora was even worse. She felt the need to be tough, to be strong, because she had yet to achieve the siphoner capabilities of her relatives.

For years, they had promised to show Nora, when the time was right and her age appropriate, how to summon her own magic like the rest of them. And so, every day as she grew, she tried to be stronger, grow tougher, and show she was worthy like the rest of them. Mare constantly told her she just needed to be patient, the time would come, and that's why Nora felt so embarrassed as she opened the blonde's door, closing it gently behind her.

They were in another training session earlier in the daytime, and Nora finally exploded, telling Mary Lou she was old enough and strong enough to handle what the rest of the family had. She stormed off, refusing to speak with the blonde who had been like a mother, sister, essentially everything to her, since she was saved. Now, she was humbly walking silently towards the older woman's bed, watching her sleep and wondering if she was mad at her for her outburst.

Nora stood in the dark, watching the blonde sleep. She realized she had been rude for no reason, and bit her cheek. She sighed, realizing this should be her punishment for how stubborn and obstinate she had been lately. She lingered a moment more, but then let her eyes fall. She sighed again and began to turn to take herself back to her room.

She would have seen the door, but Mary Lou used her superhuman speed to stand in front of her. Nora's breath caught, her face blushing at being found out. Mary Lou stood before her, boring into her eyes. Though she had grown, she was still a few inches shorter then the blonde.

"Is everything alright?" she asked gently, Nora glancing away.

She hated moments like this, feeling like such a child when she was trying to show how strong she was. She stood silently.

Mary Louise watched her and felt a small smile crawl onto her face. She adored Nora, she had ever since the moment she first saw her fighting those men years ago. Mary Lou brought her in for a gentle hug, the 16-year-old nearly as tall as her now but her head still fitting perfectly under her chin, the light from the necklace going out between the two of them, shrouding them in darkness.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Mary Lou asked, so quietly it could barely be heard.

Nora frowned into Mary Lou's chest, but nodded briefly in short. She hated showing her weakness to her incomparably strong family, and especially, to Mary Louise, whose opinion mattered more than any to her.

Mary Lou let her go, turning her towards her bed, Nora climbing in slowly. She felt Mare on the other side of the bed in the blink of the eye, climbing in as well. They settled under the covers, but Nora couldn't sleep. Her dreams haunted her, but not as much as her guilt from her outburst earlier in the day.

She turned to face away from Mary Louise, hoping it would settle her. It didn't take long for the older woman to wrap her arms around her, pulling her close.

"I've told you before we can hear your heartbeat my love…" she whispered.

Nora frowned again, frustrated at the super magical powers of her family, knowing Mary Lou could sense something was bothering her. She felt frustration, tears prickling at her eyes as she attempted to wipe them away.

Mary Louise knew better than to push Nora when she wasn't ready, and so she waited for the younger girl to speak. She knew it was hard for her, the family having kept their vampiric nature away from young Nora until the time was right to give her the choice to be turned. It wasn't too long before Mary Louise finally felt Nora relax, the brunette letting tension leave her as she snuggled back into her older counterpart's arms.

"I'm sorry for today," she whispered, causing Mary Lou to smile. She knew how frustrated Nora was, the younger girl feeling confident she was ready to gain "full siphoner power" as the family had coined it.

"It's okay darling, I understand."

"I just want access to magic as you all have… I know I'm young, but I'm strong too. You all know how strong I am."

Mary Lou pulled her flesh against her, trying to reassure her.

"I promise you, Nora, we recognize how strong you are. You are more than worthy, I swear to you. We just have to wait until you are a bit older."

Nora frowned again, resenting her youth in this moment.

"What does my age have to do with it? If I'm powerful and strong enough, my age should not make a difference."

"But it does. I just need you to trust me. We told you to wait until you were 18, and then everything would be explained,"

Nora frowned again. Growing into a teenager with hormones and an odd family on the move every few months, with crazy magic added in? It took its toll on a girl.

"I can hear your disapproval from here, darling."

Nora smiled, knowing Mary Lou's teasing tone all too well. Even though she was frustrated, there was one thing she knew for sure; she loved Mary Lou unconditionally, the woman being her protector and at her side ever since the night they met.

She loved Lily like a mother, Valerie, Beau and Malcolm like siblings, and even the ever odd and mischievous Julian for his father-like demeanor in her life. But Mary Louise was different. It was as if the blonde was her everything. She held a love for her she could still not put into words, an adoration and fondness she never wanted to end. She could live without the rest of her family if forced to, but deep down, she knew that losing Mary Lou was something she could not even dream of. She could not be without her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you today… I didn't mean to," she whispered.

"I know. As combative as your stubborn side is, you know I wouldn't have you any other way."

Nora smiled wide for the first time this evening, wrapping Mary Lou's arms around her, feeling safe once again.

"Now, go to sleep darling. Everything is alright."

Nora felt her eyes get heavy, yawning and nodding in agreement. It wasn't long before she drifted off in the blonde's arms.

* * *

The next morning was a bright and sunny day, but Nora still felt off kilter. Even after she climbed into Mary Louise's bed, her nightmares returned. However, the terrors of her dreams were far different this time. She knew as she fell off that Mary Lou would be there for her, protecting her, but her dreams brought her back to the first night she met her family.

She remembered the details, the horrific details that she had long since forgotten. The smirk Mare wore as she cultivated the fear of men, the blood on her face and hands. She remembered the fear in her former coven leader's eyes as the blonde choked the life out of him. She remembered the blood, oh, the blood, just not on Mary Lou, but on all of her family members. Something was not right.

The blonde had tried to talk to her in the morning, but she felt off, and soon after breakfast and spell training, Nora requested she be left alone in her room for the day, feeling the need to be with herself.

Beau, Malcolm, Julian and Valerie had all headed into town and said their goodbyes as Mary Louise paced outside, the blonde glancing up at Nora's window every so often.

Lillian watched her second youngest daughter walk about in the grass, shaking her head with a smile. Nora was an oddity in the group, that was for certain, though Lillian also knew it was simply a matter of time before she was just like the rest of them.

Lily had found Malcolm, Valerie, Beau and then Mary Louise over travels, all of them siphoners in their twenties who had been neglected, abused and out casted by their covens for their abnormal state within the world of magic. Lillian felt a kinship with all of them, treating each one like her child, bestowing the gift of family to them, as she simultaneously turned them all and gave them the ultimate power in the world; immortality and the ability to use magic.

Soon after, she met Julian, and as the group traveled throughout Germany, France, and Spain, they made their way to England where news in the magical community of a mystical oddity had reached their ears. As soon as they heard the story of Nora and her coven, her family took action. Lillian would never let one of her siphoners be harmed.

So Nora was adopted into the fold, Mary Louise having found and saved her, bringing her back into the family. Lillian was happy, but knew that turning an 11-year-old would be a punishment. It would be smarter and safer to wait until Nora was in her twenties, in control of her magic, mature enough to handle bloodlust and also capable of choosing if an immortal life was what she really wanted. Lillian loved all her children, but she also let them each choose if the immortal life was for them. She would never make her children suffer more than they already had.

Lillian thought of all of this as she watched her middle daughter pace.

" _My dear Mary Louise…"_ she thought to herself.

Lillian knew that all of her children considered her the matriarch and loved her as their mother, but she also knew since the first night they saved Nora that she and her blonde daughter had a bond unlike any other. As time went on, it only got stronger, Nora wanting nothing more than to spend time with Mary Louise, and Mary Louise the same.

Whenever they went into villages, Nora always took Mary Lou's hand, always feeling safe with her protector right nearby. Mary Lou would even let her wander and adventure, though Nora had no idea she was never out of earshot with the blonde's vampiric hearing.

The family had decided to keep the knowledge of other supernatural beings out of Nora's eyes until the time was right, vampires, werewolves, you name it, being the characters of fairytales and imaginations as far as the girl needed to be concerned.

Lillian was still surprised Nora had yet to figure it out, but she knew that for the brilliant girl, it was only a matter of time. And now, she watched her second oldest daughter pace outside, working herself into a basket of nerves. Lillian sighed.

Deep down, Lillian knew this would happen. She knew Mary Louise and Nora were going to be more than adopted sisters, more than family… she suspected all along since that first night. Nora and Mary Lou were meant to find one another. Mary Louise was in strict denial, however, refusing to admit her hubris was not only in the supernatural realm. And poor, young, Nora, still had no idea who she was growing into, oblivious to the fact that she was supposed to be wanting to spend all of her time with boys and not her Mary Lou.

Lillian finally gathered herself and made her way to the front of the cabin, heading outside to see her pacing daughter, arms crossed and making eye contact with her. Mary Lou turned but looked away quickly, waiting for her mother to approach before she spoke.

"She's being distant, she's never been like this before," the blonde began, continuously glancing at the cabin. Lillian just smiled at her antics.

"Is this what teenagers are like? I mean, by god, I'm a devilish fiend that rips out hearts, snaps necks and drinks blood, but I'm at least not this obstinate," she growled in frustration, glaring at Nora's window.

"My daughter, you must know that this is difficult for Nora. Hormones, her body changing, even her mind? It makes everything more difficult, and her past makes her fearful."

Mary Lou paused, her anger and impatience getting the better of her.

"What fear? We protect her everyday; I'm always here for her. What on earth could she possibly have to fear mother?" she said raising her voice, going back to her pacing.

"Abandonment."

The younger woman paused in her steps again, feeling the air fall out of her lungs. Lilly approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"My darling, you must see things from Nora's young eyes," she began, looking up at the window herself.

"We were a family before we found and adopted her, even though we were all adopted as well. She knows she can't create her own magic, she knows she's younger than us, not as strong or fast, that she's different.

"The last time she was in a family that found her different? They tortured her. They abused her, neglected her, she was considered a freak."

Mary Lou took a deep breath and released, Lily's words hitting her in full force.

"And now, her body is going through changes, her emotions are heightened, her intelligence and consciousness is at a point where she can analyze her past with clarity… she's scared, my dear Mary Louise. She's scared, because the last thing this child could bear is being abandoned and harmed by the people who are supposed to love her, again."

Mary Louise didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the salty water reach her lips. She startled herself, wiping at her eyes as she gathered her wits. How foolish she had been to take Nora's actions so personally. She turned to Lillian, whose eyes only showed acceptance, and embraced her.

"My god, I am so grateful a wise woman like you adopted me," she said, chuckling into her mother's shoulder, Lillian chuckling as well.

"That's what mothers are for my darling. Everything will be okay, I promise you. This is just a difficult time for your beloved Nora."

Mare nodded into Lillian's shoulder, squeezing tight before letting go, wiping her eyes.

"I just love Nora so much, you know? I can't imagine my life without her now."

Lillian observed her daughter, smiling. She just wanted Mary Louise to be happy.

"I know. What you and Nora have is special Mary Louise… it's different than with the rest of us."

Mary Lou smiled, her mother's words always making her feel better. It shocked her that she could feel so human when she could at other times feel so monstrous.

"Well" Mary Lou said, clapping her hands together. "I'm going to read and relax inside, I've worked myself into a tizzy."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me in town?"

"No, no. I'll feel better being nearby, I just need to calm myself down. Reading always does the trick."

Lillian nodded as Mary Louise smiled, heading back towards the cabin.

"Thank you again."

Lillian nodded. Before Mary Lou could make it to the porch, Lillian spoke out.

"And Mary Lou?"

The blonde paused and turned, smiling.

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens, I will always be your mother. I will always love you."

Mary Lou looked at her questioningly, and it was as if Lillian was looking through her, sensing something she had not quite settled on within herself. Mary Lou's unease caused a forced smile to reach her face, and Lillian simply turned and went on her way to town. Lillian would never have a problem with her daughters choosing to love who they were meant to love, even if the world said otherwise. She only hoped that they would be able to reckon with who they really were.

* * *

The sun was setting in the summer sky, and darkness was falling overhead. Mary Louise had spent the entire day on the sofa in their recreation room reading and attempting to clear her mind. She heard her family before she saw them, but the lot of them entered near at once, Valerie pushing Beau and making a joke while Malcolm watched on in glee, Julian and Lillian wrapped around each other, laughing loudly.

She smiled at them, Malcolm pausing in his step as the others went upstairs, checking on his sister.

"How goes the book my sister?" he asked, making Mary Lou smile.

"It's decent, quite calming actually. Dare I ask how the village was after your day out?"

Malcolm smirked.

"Well, we are leaving at the end of next week, so we may have had too much fun today," he replied.

Valerie and Beau zoomed down the stairs, the girl laughing.

"My god Malcolm, quit sugar coating it. We had far too good a time Mary Lou, I wish you had joined us," Valerie said with a smirk, Mary Lou's devilish grin in place. She always enjoyed a bloody outing with her siblings, especially Valerie, who was just as mischievous as she was.

"Not to worry, I still have time to make these people never forget me," Mary Lou said, her sultry tone causing the group to laugh.

A slam from upstairs caused the group to grow silent, Lillian down the stairs and in front of them in the blink of an eye.

"Mary Lou, where is Nora?"

The blonde's brow furrowed, standing slowly.

"She's upstairs, I can feel her…" she said, quickly throwing her book on the cushion and running upstairs herself in the blink of an eye.

Nora's door was thrown up and she gasped, Nora nowhere to be found. Mary Louise was speechless, how had the young girl gotten by her?

"She used a spell, but how?" Malcolm said, now standing behind her. The rest had come up to the room searching around, Julian climbing through the window.

"She's nowhere on the property or in the nearby woods. She must have left some time ago."

"But how could this be?" Lillian asked, Mary Louise wracking her brain.

"The necklace," she whispered.

Her family turned to her, but Lillian made eye contact with Julian, signaling for him and the rest of leave.

"Come everyone, we will begin searching," he said, kissing Lillian on the cheek as he left.

Lillian just watched her daughter, concern growing on her face as Mary Louise teared up. She turned to her mother in pain.

"I…that necklace I gave her years ago…" she began, Lillian gently holding her arms, giving her reassurance.

"I put magic in it so she could access it," Mary Lou said, Lillian connecting all the dots, and not understanding why.

"But why, Mary Louise?"

"Her nightmares," she replied, taking a breath and wiping her eyes. "Every night she couldn't sleep, there was some magic in the necklace so that she could use it to illuminate and walk to my room, rather than fumble around for a gas lamp... she must have added more into it without me realizing."

Lillian's eyes widened, but she understood, knowing of Nora's nightmares and frequent stay overs in the Mary Lou's room over the years.

"I-I never thought, I told her to only use it for that purpose… dammit, she must have placed her essence in the room so I wouldn't even notice her go…"

"It's okay, Mary Louise, I understand why you did it. Even I didn't think Nora would be so upset to runaway, but it's okay. We will find her."

She took her daughter's hand and they rushed outside to find Valerie on the ground with a map.

"I just did the locator spell, but it looks like you lessons are paying off too well my dear sister. She also used a cloaking spell, which is why you probably didn't hear her leave the house."

Mary Louise felt dread in the pit of her stomach. Did Nora hate her that much that she wanted to be rid of them all?

"Valerie, I want you to find Julian and the lot of you are to spread out in all direction opposite town. Mary Louise and I will head towards the village and try to locate her."

Valerie nodded, glancing at her sister before taking off.

"Come my darling, we haven't time to waste," Lillian said gently, taking off towards the village.

Mare took a deep breath, her fists growing so tight she drew her own blood. She felt the murderous side of her come out, a rage she had not felt in years. She wasn't angry with Nora, of course not. She was feeling rage towards whoever would decide to harm the young and beautiful girl that she held so dear this night.

* * *

Nora felt proud of herself, sneaking out of the house, using both an essence and a cloaking spell to trick her dear Mary Lou as she escaped. She didn't want to hurt the woman she idolized, but having Mary Louise in the same house frustrated her. She didn't need her savior from years ago to hover so much; she was strong, smart and resourceful all on her own.

She made it to the village and walked around all day, knowing her cloaking spell worked wonders as she literally saw her family from afar and they didn't even notice her. She was happy to just explore the village, be around these people and know how strong she was. Screw her family for treating her like a child. This would show them she was more than worthy, age be damned.

Nora spent all day walking from shop to shop, observing all these normal people from afar. As night fell, she didn't have a care in the world, freely stepping into a tavern and having herself a meal and some wine, a beverage she was hardly allowed at home.

She felt at home sitting at the bar, venting to the bar maid about her family smothering her. She understood after four cups of wine why her family restricted her consumption, but she didn't care. She was on cloud nine, enjoying the night, enjoying the freedom, and feeling more powerful than ever.

After some time, she knew she should head back, feeling victorious as her family had probably been out searching for her and had yet to discover her. She paid her tab and left the bar, passing a table of men. She didn't take notice of their looks and grins as she went outside.

Nora breathed the fresh air and felt alive on her own and smiled big, until a frown reached her face. She had just made up with Mary Lou last night and had no desire to upset her. She had never seen the woman angry, only sad or disappointed, and of course, elated. But never had she seen the blonde lose her head and didn't want to cause such a reaction. She simply wanted her family to explain what they had been hiding. Ever since her dream the night before, she knew something was amiss.

Her family was keeping something from her, and she feared to think what it was. She wanted them to know she belonged, that she was more than strong enough, even smart enough to prove them wrong, and so she hoped when she made it back to the cabin, they would look at her with different eyes.

Nora turned down an alley, it's path leading towards the gate to the edge of town. It was quiet this evening, most people at the bar or tavern or the local theatre. She sighed as she walked.

"Ay, beautiful!"

She paused in her step, hearing the slurred words of a man echo from behind her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, annoyed that she would have to waste the magic in her necklace to knock them out. She turned around and saw three men walking towards her, all scruff and dirty.

"I think you should head back to the tavern gentlemen. You'll find nothing here," Nora said smugly, crossing her arms.

"Oooh!" some of the men said, making fun of the big guy who called out to her.

"Woah darling, I'm not trying to start anything! I just thought you'd like to spend some time with us," he replied, the lot getting closer.

Nora smiled as they neared and stood before her, her sass always on the tip of her tongue. She smiled cutely, tilting her head.

"I'd rather drown myself in donkey manure than spend another minute with any of you."

The man looked shocked, his face contorting in rage.

"You know what happens to filthy wenches like you, you with big mouths?" he replied, getting in her face.

"Oh, I do," she said, her hand reaching the necklace.

"Asamane," Nora whispered, her magic blowing the three back, knocking them out of breath.

"It's the same thing that happens to every group of men who think they can control a girl like me," she said, confidently approaching them, her other hand extended.

The men started screaming in pain, clutching their bodies as she made every nerve ending fire off in agony. Nora smiled.

"It's quite simple my dear gentlemen, nev-" **DONK**.

Nora fell to the ground, her magic ceasing, the world whirling before her. She felt sick, touched the back of her head, blood gushing out of it. She turned back and saw another man, seemingly drunk, holding a wooden plank in his hand. Someone had snuck up on her.

Nora grabbed her necklace once again, and grabbed at the man's neck. He quickly dropped the plank, clutching at his neck as Nora felt her rage bubble.

"What in the bloody hell?!" one whispered.

Nora's necklace glowed, and soon the man collapsed along with this throat, killing her attacker. Nora tried to lean up but felt sick, and she saw the three go to their companion.

"John? John!" one cried, trying to shake him awake.

They turned to her with murderous intent, but Nora reached her hand out once again, blowing them back.

Her breath was coming in gasps, the hit to the head really getting her, the wine not helping in the slightest. She was going to kill the every one of them, but as she reached out, she felt nothing. Her face contorted into one of confusion, making her look down at her necklace.

" _Oh no,"_ she thought, the light having dimmed, the small amount of magic in it having burnt out.

She looked back up in panic as the men gathered their wits. As one stood, he looked at her, wondering if another attack would happen, watching Nora try again and again, smiling as he realized it was to no avail.

"A whore and a witch at that. I'll show you what happens to little girls that are disobedient!"

The man jumped on top of Nora, crushing her into the cobblestone. She tried to push and hit him off, but he smacked her face, making her cry out.

"You women, you're only good for one thing, and never forget it," he said, the booze pouring out of his skin, making Nora want to gag.

"No, no!" she screamed, him hitting her again, the pain making tears fill her eyes.

"Shut it!"

"Mary Lou!" Nora cried out, and the man's eyes grew in further rage, his fist pulling back to silence her for good.

Nora closed her eyes as he felt him twist to hit her.

The blow did not come.

She opened her eyes to see his opened and confused ones looking at her, his fist raised but slowly falling. It was then she saw the figure looming behind him. He slowly fell over to his side, and Nora watched in awe as she saw Mary Lou's hand slide out from his body, holding his still beating heart. She looked above and saw a look in her eyes she never thought she would see; rage.

She squeezed his heart into a pulp, the men behind her beginning to scream as they saw her. Mary Louise turned towards them, her eyes and face contorting as hunger burned in her throat.

"Demon! Demon!" one shouted, Mare at his throat in the blink of an eye, sucking the life out of him.

Nora watched in horror as the woman she admired went to town, literally sucking his blood from him. She saw the other drunk stumble back, attempting to run. Nora watched as Mary Lou finished, dropping the limp man on the ground. She raised her hand up and turned towards Nora, walking back to the girl. Mary Lou simply turned her wrist, and Nora could hear the snap of the man's neck as he ran away, turning just in time to see him collapse.

Nora looked back up into Mary Lou's eyes, having not felt fear like this in so long. She noticed her eyes, her face, and the fangs that protruded from her blood soaked mouth.

"M-Mare?" she whimpered, still feeling dazed, and it was all Mary Louise needed to pull her out of the raging bloodlust that overtook her.

She was breathing heavily but finally smelled a scent she hated to smell, that of Nora's blood, because it meant her girl was hurt. Her eyes and face quickly reverted and she went to her knees next to the girl, looking her over before checking her head.

"Dammit Nora," she whispered, rolling up one of her sleeves and biting her wrist, causing Nora to look at her incredulously.

"Drink from my wrist."

"B-But, it's your blood, Mary Lou, wh-"

"I said drink Nora, I will explain later," Mary Lou said, her gaze still angry.

Nora was frightened, but gently grabbed her arm, not liking the idea of drinking blood but listening all the same. She slowly sucked, the coppery substance, the taste not something she enjoyed. She nearly pulled back but Mary Lou wrapped a hand around her neck, gently keeping her in place a second longer before she finally released her.

She breathed deeply, still feeling dizzy as Mary Lou went to lift her.

"No, no!" Nora cried out, feeling confused, scared, betrayed.

Mary Louise stopped, and was about to speak when she felt Lily's presence, her mother joining at her side. Lily knew if Mary Louise witnessed something like this, there was no telling what she would do; her wrath used to come out to play whenever, but these days, it was only when Nora was hurt or involved that the blonde felt an unparalleled anger. Lily knew she would burn the entire village down if she could. She rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"She's safe, it's okay."

"This is not okay! You knew?" Nora shouted at the pair, both of them turning towards her on the ground, the vampire blood having worked it's magic and healing her fractured skull.

Nora was breathing heavily, tears streaking down her face. She was angry, she felt betrayed and after everything she just experienced, she felt scared. Lillian looked down at her sadly. She went to reach Nora, but the girl scurried back frantically.

"No! Don't you touch me! What are you!?"

Lillian's face hardened, withdrawing her extended hand. She knew this was not how she wanted to speak with Nora about the truth of their existence, but she also knew if she pushed too hard, things would not work out. Lillian looked Nora in the eyes.

"Nora… I understand this is shocking for you."

"You understand nothing! I knew, I knew you were all keeping something from me! How could you?!"

Lillian understood the pain she felt, looking down at the cobblestones beneath them. She stood, looking at Nora sadly.

"I'm you mother Nora. I always will be, and this will always be your family. We were going to explain everything to you, but your mishap led us to this unfortunate circumstance," Lillian said sternly, Nora feeling slightly guilty for her actions earlier.

Lillian turned to Mary Louise.

"I'll gather everyone, clean up this mess, go through the town for witnesses, and handle the rest. Please take Nora home."

And with that, she was gone, bodies still on the street, the night dead silence except for the sound of Nora's breathing. Mary Louise turned to face Nora, her eyes hard and clearly hurting, but not filled with the rage Nora had witnessed previously.

"If you'll let me carry you, I can get us home that much quicker."

"Like hell I'll just go with you," Nora said, standing and leaning against the wall behind her.

"How dare you, thinking you can just drag me wherever. What the hell was that Mary Lou? What are you, what are all of you? What have you been keeping from me?" Nora yelled, Mary Lou's jaw clenching.

"Nora… I will explain everything if you would please let me take you home."

"I want to stay here."

"They have to clean up the village to cover our tracks."

"I'm not going with you," Nora said, tears at her eyes, her paranoia of abandonment, her fear of betrayal, all rising to make her feel worse.

Mary Louise wracked her brain, trying to think of how to comfort Nora. She looked around at the ground, scanning over the bodies, the damage, trying to think of something when she saw Nora's necklace, the necklace she had given her, lying on the ground. Mare used magic to slowly levitate the necklace towards her, trying to keep Nora calm, Nora watching her every move.

"I'll explain what we are, what we all are, when we go home," she said, encompassing the necklace in her hands, it glowing within them.

"I'm putting enough magic in this so you could kill me and still have plenty left to spare," she said, glancing up at Nora as she did so.

"There's a plank of wood behind me," she said, using her magic to levitate it to Nora, it breaking apart as it drifted until a long stake hovered before her, which Nora took slowly.

The glowing stopped and Mary Louise sent the necklace to Nora as well, the younger girl taking it, looking at the woman who was her everything, seeing her sad and weary face.

"I'll explain everything, but what you first need to know is that all you need to do in order to kill me is to drive that through my heart," Mare said, looking Nora dead in the eyes, the girl gasping.

"If you don't trust me that much, then you have the power of magic and the tool to kill me. Now, please, may we go home so I can explain? It's too risky out here."

Nora held each item in her hand, observing Mary Lou. She trusted this woman with her life, and while Nora was frazzled and angry, she knew the blonde better than anybody. All she could see in her gaze was sadness, defeat. Nora was angry, yes, but she knew just what she had known the first day they met; Mary Louise would never harm her.

Nora looked at the wooden stake and let it drop, making Mary Lou look at her curiously, Nora already clasping the necklace back in place. She looked at Mary Louise, still showing her anger.

"Let's go," she said, slowly walking to Mary Lou, awkwardly pausing before wrapping her arms over her shoulders, signaling to the woman she could go at top speed to get them back. The blonde caught on quickly, and within minutes they were miles outside the village back in the woods and in the clearing that was their home.

Mary Louise stopped abruptly, gently placing Nora down and giving her room, trying to keep the situation calm. Nora was now the one pacing in the front yard, trying to wrap her mind around everything.

"The nightmare I had last night… it was a flashback, to the night we first met," Nora said, fiddling with her hands as she walked back and forth, her blonde counterpart folding her arms and watching her.

"And when I woke up, I remembered that you didn't just save me that night. I remembered…" Nora stopped suddenly, looking up at her.

"I remembered all of the blood…" she said, Mare clenching her jaw.

"You, all of you, were covered in it," she whispered, trying to understand.

She resumed her pacing, Mary Louise waiting patiently as she gathered her thoughts.

"Your eyes, your fangs… you drained a man of blood, I saw it. What the hell are you Mary Louise?"

"A vampire."

Nora froze, turning back to look at her shocked.

"A vampire? As in blood sucking, undead, according to you all, _fictional_ , vampires?"

"Yes, well, almost," she replied, looking away.

Nora walked right up to her, pointing at her and poking her chest.

"Explain," she said, her eyes furious.

Mary Lou looked into them, and while she wouldn't dare smile at Nora now, knowing it would further enrage her, she smiled internally at her stubborn girl, always ready to fight even when faced with terrible monsters.

"You know everyone's story, Valerie, Malcolm, Beau and myself being banished from our covens for our siphon nature."

"Yes?"

"Lilly and Julian… they are vampires, they were vampires when they found us."

"You all walk in the daylight-"

"We have rings with infused magic that protect us from the sun."

Nora looked down at her counterpart's hand, taking in the ring she often played with when she was younger and Mary Lou entertained her.

"We could use constant magic but it's easier to just have an object. If I lose it, I could still use my magic to protect me. Julian and Lillian need the rings though."

"Why?"

"Because they were not siphoners when they were turned, simply humans. After Lillian adopted us, we decided we wanted to turn too. Witches, who are not an abomination like us, cannot use magic if they are turned into vampires. They are shunned from nature," Mary Lou said, looking up at the stars.

"Siphoners, well, we don't have our own magic, we simply have the ability to channel it from supernatural beings, objects, places, etc. And so, we are the loophole. As vampires, we still have our siphoning capabilities and can use our immortal, supernatural form as an infinite source of magic, making us a hybrid of both witch and vampire."

Nora watched Mary Lou, whose eyes fell back to look into hers.

"And thus, we are more powerful than either witches or vampires or werewolves-"

"Wait, there are werewolves too?" Nora asked, beginning to pace again, completely blown away.

"Yes, but we've never encountered one. However, we know that a werewolf bite is toxic to vampires, but because the bite is a form of magic, we can siphon it and ensure the bite does not kill us."

Nora froze and looked back at Mary Louise, more relaxed but still confused, still feeling betrayed.

"Why would you all keep this from me?" she whispered, not allowing herself to cry.

Mary Louise's face fell with her arms, walking slowly to Nora, taking her hands gently.

"We have always intended to tell you, but we wanted to wait until you were 18 and could make a decision for yourself, to see if you wanted to remain a siphoner or take part in this immortal life with the rest of us," she said, smiling gently, searching Nora's eyes.

"Lillian would never force this on anybody, we all willingly became vampires. We just wanted you to enjoy your life with us before having to deal with all of this… having to deal with what we really are…"

Mare drifted off, looking at the ground. She had always been fearful of the day Nora would be told the truth, fearful she would reject her, reject all of them. Nora watched as Mary Lou's face hardened, seeing the sadness fill her eyes again. The blonde felt her heart tearing when the younger girl tore her hands away, but quickly felt shock when those same arms threw themselves around her, pulling her in close. Nora squeezed her tightly, Mary Lou encircling her waste and pulling her flesh against her.

"I'm so sorry we kept this from you, my love. It was never to hurt you, only to give you some semblance of the life you deserve, some normalcy before things changed."

"You should have known, I would want to become a vampire with all of you. It's not even a question."

Mary Louise smiled, but lightly pulled Nora from her, the pair meeting eyes.

"None of us were turned until our twenties, outside of Julian and Lillian who were turned in their thirties. You will also have to wait until your twenties, it's the best age and it still gives you some time to enjoy your youth."

Nora rolled her eyes, pulling away.

"Fine. At 20, I'm changing."

"25," Mary Louise replied with a smirk, making Nora huff.

"You said twenties, 20 is twenties."

"25, Nora."

"We'll compromise. 22."

"23."

Nora threw her arms out exasperated.

"22 is half."

"Technically 22.5…"

"Which has 22 in it."

"Which rounded up, is 23, my darling," Mary Louise said smiling, Nora crossing her arms and looking elsewhere, annoyed she would have to wait so long to come into her full power.

"This is ridiculous," she said, making Mary Lou drag her closer, pulling her in again and holding her tightly, despite her protests.

"Just be patient, my dear Nora. We're not going anywhere, and as long as you wish to remain with us, neither are you," she whispered in her ear, Nora shivering at the feeling.

Nora continued to pout and refused to look.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"Well, I wasn't happy about you getting drunk at a tavern and getting into a street brawl, but it looks like we will both have to compromise and adapt."

Nora blushed, having completely forgotten the terror that happened earlier this evening.

"Here I was trying to prove how strong I could be, all for nothing…"

Mary Louise just tugged her closer, Nora finally relenting and going back to hugging her again.

"You are incredibly strong and resourceful, and believe me, when you become a vampire, you'll be formidable. It's not a matter of you, darling, it's simply a matter of time."

Nora took a deep breath and nodded, squeezing the blonde, letting time fade away.

"Thank you, for saving me," she eventually whispered, making Mary Louise smile.

"I'll always be there for you, but for god's sake, please be more careful. If anything had happened to you tonight, I would have…"

Mary Louise couldn't finish her sentence, her mind flashing back to earlier, her rage palpable. If she only had more time, she would have shown each of those men what a true monster looked like, but it seemed she wouldn't get the chance.

"I'm exhausted… can we just go lay down?" Nora asked.

Mary Louise pulled back, brushing hair out of the girl's face. She smiled.

"Of course," she replied, taking Nora's hand and walking back towards the cabin.

Nora smiled, her mind still reeling and her feelings still all over the place, but at least relieved that her family loved and trusted her. She touched her necklace as she walked, glancing at Mary Lou with a smile. They reached the front door, and Mare opened it for her, chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Ohh, I'm just imagining how the family is going to punish you after this little escape routine," she replied, Nora turning and gulping.

"What do you mean?"

Mary Lou chuckled, kissing Nora on the cheek before ushering her to bed.

"You stressed and worried your entire family of vampire and vampire/witch hybrids. I can only imagine the pranks the lot will pull on you, especially now that they know you know," she said with a smirk, that smirk of confidence Nora loved to see.

The younger girl groaned as she flopped on her bed, Mare jumping over to join the girl, laughing all the while.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Have Blood if I Want To

Chapter 3: It's My Birthday and I'll Have Blood if I Want To.

* * *

Here goes the final chapter. I am going to write more within this universe, but we'll see where life takes me! This chapter has sex, so, if you don't like that, look away! :D

* * *

 _7 years later…_

Nora woke feeling absolutely ecstatic, the 22-year-old, one day from being a 23-year-old, brimmed with excitement at the fact she would finally be indoctrinated into her family permanently by becoming a vampire.

The day she discovered her adoptive family's unique way of living on this earth, she had felt a tirade of emotions. After some time, and her siblings torturing her with their tricks on the simple human girl, she finally felt at home and that it would just be a matter of time before she was on the same level as the rest.

Her mother had been less than thrilled with her disappearing act, but was beyond happy to know Nora had taken things well and had no doubt about where/ who she wanted to be when she turned 23. She and Mary Louise had explained their compromise to the family, and once Nora's 23rd birthday rolled around, she would become as strong as the rest of her siblings.

Nora skipped around, brushing her hair and changing. She looked outside and saw nothing but the busy streets of Paris. She was in love with Paris. The best thing about a big city was that her blood-sucking counterparts had far less fear of discovery, the masses of people making it easy for bodies to disappear in the blink of an eye without many people noticing. The music, the culture, Paris was a beautiful city, and Nora could spend every second out and walking about.

Nora slowed down as she brushed her hair, her smile falling. Normally, she would be out running around and exploring every detail of the city, as she made Mary Louise go everywhere with her, arm in arm. However as of late, her Mary Louise had slowly stopped going on voyages with her over the last two months, up until the past few weeks where she avoided Nora every chance she got. Nora sighed out, still perplexed as to why the one person she wanted to spend all of her time with wanted nothing to do with her.

Nora zoned out, unaware that her door had opened until she felt Lillian gently touch her hand holding the brush, startling her. Lily smiled at Nora, taking the brush and beginning to comb through her long brown locks, Nora breathing out a light laugh.

"You were quite lost in thought just now. Are you excited for your birthday?"

Nora smiled at her through the reflection in the mirror.

"Beyond excited. I've waited over seven years for this day mother," she replied, but again, her smile slowly faltered as her thoughts drifted back to a certain blonde.

As if she was summoned, Mary Lou peaked into Nora's room, finding the girl look up at her sadly, her mother smiling. Lily noticed Mare's surprised expression, the girl obviously not thinking Nora was in there with Lily, but quickly recovered to smile.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were here."

Lily looked from Mary Louise to Nora, her brow furrowing.

"I'll, uh, I'll see you in a bit-" Mary Louise said, quickly walking away before Nora could stop her.

The brunette just stared at the door, biting her cheek again, not understanding what was going on. Lillian quickly observed her, putting two and two together. For a mother, it was easy to see what went on with her children. She knew what was happening.

Mary Louise had been elated, more so than the rest of the family, when Nora declared she wanted to be with them forever. As the years went on, and as Nora filled out into a beautiful, strong, young woman, it became clear to Lillian that Mary Louise finally realized a part of herself that she had held within, a part of her that did not just love Nora unconditionally, but a part that had actually fallen _in_ love with Nora.

Nora, of course, was oblivious in many ways, but Lillian observed as well that Nora, while perhaps not realizing it, was just as in love with Mary Louise. The two were inseparable. It didn't take a genius to understand why Nora, who should have been chasing after every bachelor that courted her, and of course there were many, was far more focused on spending time with her blonde companion than worry over boys.

Lillian had even tried to push Nora towards men, trying to see if her observations were right. But each and every time some beautiful stray would come her way, Nora merely enjoyed toying with them with her wiles and charms, then running back to Mary Lou to laugh about it all. Nora barely focused on anyone other than Mary Louise, whom she admired greatly.

The blonde had feared in the beginning that Nora would not understand her bloodlust or her rebellious, murderous side, but it was quite the opposite. Nora was in awe of everything Mary Louise did, thoroughly enjoying the confident and brazen side the woman showed. Lillian could tell that Mary Louise was frightened though. She had already been abandoned and abused by one family, and in a world that condemned love if it wasn't by their standards, it made perfect sense to Lily that her daughter would fear admitting the truth, even to those she cared about. It also didn't help that Nora was oblivious, not quite coming to terms with herself.

Lillian sighed as she navigated the brush through her daughter's hair, Nora looking up in surprise.

"Please don't tell me you're stressed about my birthday tomorrow? It really should be an easy day," Nora said quietly, not used to hearing her mother sigh like that.

"No, no… I'm just thinking about Mary Louise," Lillian replied, glancing up briefly, Nora unaware of her true intent in bringing up this topic. Nora's smile dropped.

"I…I see. You've noticed her being off as well?"

"I'm a mother. I can tell when all of my children are off darling," she replied looking back in the mirror, Nora meeting her gaze.

She thought for a minute before using magic to shut the door gently, looking at her mother in the mirror.

"Mary Louise has been acting weird for nearly two months, and just in the last week or so, she's been avoiding me almost completely…" Nora said, Lily halting in her brushing, and placing it down on the dresser, giving Nora her full attention.

"I-I… I don't understand what I've done to upset her, I can't think of a single thing, and yet she actively avoids me. She doesn't want to go into the city anymore, she's rarely home, and she gets back only after I've fallen asleep."

Lily knelt down to Nora's level, smiling gently and brushing her tears away. She tried to think of the best way to explain this to Nora.

"Do you remember the day you disappeared in Austria?"

Nora snorted.

"How could I forget such a day…"

"Well… did you see Mary Louise pacing outside your window that morning, before you took off?"

Nora snorted again, rolling her eyes.

"Another thing I could not easily forget. She was so worried," Nora said fondly, playing with her necklace.

"I went outside to speak with her after everyone left, and we spoke because I understood, as a mother does, what sort of feelings you must have been having at that point in time."

Nora looked up, encouraging Lily to continue, her mother taking her hands gently.

"Sometimes, people need to see things from the other person's perspective, and so I gave our dear Mary Louise some insight about how you must have been feeling. And as soon as I helped her understand what you were going through, how you needed some time, she felt infinitely better. Though perhaps I should have let her patrol and busy herself considering what you did."

Nora chuckled, making Lillian smile even bigger.

"So… maybe I need to do the same for you right now?"

"Of course I want to know… I just don't understand, I'm not keeping anything from her, I'm not lying… I've tried to think of every reason but I don't know why she's shutting me out…" she said, looking at Lillian as her mother nodding in understanding.

"It's simple really. She's afraid of losing you."

Nora's brow furrowed, looking at her mother.

"Why would she lose me? I'm going to be immortal. If anything, I'll be more here."

"Think of it this way. Mary Louise was the one who found you that first night, was the one who brought you back. And ever since then, you two have been connected by a bond stronger than any I've ever seen. You've adored one another. And time has gone on, and when you found out we were vampires, again, Mary Louise was there to save you, protect you… she's always been protecting you, walking arm in arm with you."

"I-I don't understand…"

"My dear Nora. Mary Louise is frightened of losing you because she's scared that, once you become like the rest of us, you won't want or need her protection anymore… she's scared this change in your nature will cause you to leave her."

Nora searched her mother's kind eyes, irritation settling in. She rose and began to pace her room, Lillian standing to go sit on her bed patiently.

"I don't need constant protection, and that's not why I spend time with her! This is so silly and stupid," Nora said as she walked.

"Perhaps she doesn't know how you feel Nora, that you love and care for her."

Nora paused, her anger bubbling.

"Not know? How could she possibly not know? All I do is attach myself to her, spend time with her. I hate her hovering but I let her do it because I know she feels better being near! God…"

"Well, Nora, you'll be free to do as you please, without fear of being hurt. You can be whomever you want, be with whomever you want-"

"I WANT to be with Mary Louise! She's my everything! How is that not clear!?"

Lillian smiled, at least glad to know her assumptions all along had been right.

"Tell me, Nora… how would you feel if Mary Lou found another person to spend her time with… perhaps a young gentleman, someone who took her out, doted on her…someone she became intimate with?"

Nora was about to yell she would be furious, but her mind recognized the trap before she spoke, making her choke on her words. How would she feel? Dreadful of course, Mary Louise was hers to spend time with. They were everything to each other… they were…everything…

Nora's eyes went wide, and she felt a pit grow in her stomach, her gaze flashing to her mother who smiled sadly.

"You said Mary Louise is your everything, Nora," Lily said, going to stand and approach her daughter.

"I-I… I didn't. I, love her-"

Lily cut her daughter off with a firm embrace.

"I will tell you what I told Mary Louise 7 years ago… I will always be your mother, and I will love you, both of you, no matter what."

Nora couldn't believe what she was hearing, feeling her breathing and heart speed up. She couldn't believe how long it had taken for her to get it.

She hugged her mother back harder, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I know what the world thinks of a love like yours, but I also know what they think of all of my children as siphoners… and they're wrong about it all Nora. I know that, and so does your family."

"Wh-What… what if she doesn't feel the same?" Nora whispered, a small sob coming out. Her mother only chuckled in response.

"Believe me my darling, there is not a doubt in my mind that Mary Louise feels exactly the same. She may just need a little encouragement and support to confront her truth," she replied, pulling her daughter back and smiling.

"Mary Lou may get wild, but we both know she's the more reserved of the two of you. Fortunately, you are just the person to handle her and help her confront her fears."

Nora took a deep breath and nodded, going to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I have to talk to her today, before my birthday."

"And you will."

Nora went to her armoire to fetch a dress, needing to prepare for the day.

"Oh and Nora?"

"Yes?" she replied, looking up as she began to gather an outfit.

"We'll all be staying out this evening, in preparation for your birthday… the house will be left to you... Mary Lou should be back within the hour."

Nora was surprised, but then blushed, realizing her mother and her super-hearing family would be out of the building. She simply nodded briskly, as she exited her room, leaving Nora to prepare for her conversation with Mary Lou.

* * *

Mary Louise had spent the entire morning walking around, and most importantly, drinking. She went far downtown to a brothel, showing men how to really drink. Her vampire tolerance was something she appreciated at times like this, for she could spend hours drinking and yet not get obliterated by the alcohol.

She knew she had one day left before Nora would become like her, one more day to feel so protective over the girl she loved.

Loved.

Mary Louise sighed out as her buzzed mind drifted to the realization that pained her heart. She was madly in love with Nora.

She always knew she was different. She had always believed it was due to her siphon nature, but over time, she realized there was something more. She was not like the other girls. Not like Valerie, who had a long lost love of some sort. Not like Lillian, who was head over heels for Julian. No. There was just something different about Mary Louise, and it took nearly ten years of knowing Nora to realize what it was.

Mare could remember so clearly the day she met Nora and saved her from those savages. She had enjoyed punishing them, especially after learning what they had done to such a young girl. They had been the real monsters she thought. And when she met Nora, as she saw her bravery, her tenacity, her spirit, she knew the girl was special. She wanted nothing more than to show this young girl that everything would be alright, and she carried her off and away from the troubles England had brought her.

Over time, she spent nearly every day with Nora. It was pure and happy, and seeing the girl experience love, trust and bliss for the first time in her life was an irreplaceable experience. Nora continued to grow older, grew into her personality more, her sassiness just as bad as her own, bothering Valerie quite a bit, much to Mare's amusement.

After Nora had run away and learned the truth, something shifted between them. Mary Louise was able to be all that she was, a vampire, a murderer, even cruel, and yet Nora still adored her all the same. But as things continued, as Nora grew from a girl to a woman, Mary Louise realized that it wasn't just the love of a friend or sister… this was the kind of love people wrote sonnets about, that Shakespeare wrote plays about, and it was a love that was absolutely forbidden.

She suspected Lily had known, unlike everyone else, perhaps even seeing it before she had. But it was a love that was not common, was deplorable, and Mary Louise would never want to tarnish Nora with such feelings. She knew the girl accepted her for everything that she was, but this was something that would change everything between them.

Mary Louise sighed, as she continued to walk home, Lily having given her strict instructions to be back in the afternoon so everyone could be together. It didn't matter if Mary Louise did say anything, for Nora was about to take her final step into this family, and thus take one final step away from her. Nora wouldn't need her anymore. She could run amuck wherever she desired, run amuck and make a mess of whomever she desired, and Mary Louise would be left to love her from afar. All she had ever wanted was for Nora to be happy, but it was still devastating to realize that her happiness would have to be without her.

Mary Louise sucked in a breath, approaching the house slowly. She heard nothing from the inside and suspected she might be the first one home. She entered quietly, taking off her hat as she went inside. She enjoyed the multi-leveled brick house, it having seven bedrooms and plenty of space for the lot of them.

She had her fill of blood and alcohol for a while, quickly using magic to clear her hangover headache. She ascended the stairs, deciding she would take the time to check Nora's room once more, one last time, before she had to let her go forever. She made it up to the third floor and walked over the landing, sighing out as she gently pushed the door open.

Peaches. She smiled. Nora always smelled like peaches to her, she had no idea why. Either way, it was a smell she'd never detest. She walked through the small room, heading towards the window and looking out before dropping on the bed to stare at the sky.

She ran her hands over the covers, remembering the days where they would share a bed. Even till now, when Nora had the occasional nightmare, she would hop in with Mary Louise, hoping it would chase her troubles away. She felt a tear and quickly wiped it away, taking a deep breath. She could handle this. All she had to do was keep breathing.

 **Clank!**

Mary Louise whipped her head and stood up at vampire speed only to lose her breath as she saw Nora standing in front of her, the door closed.

"I-I… how did I not hear you?"

Nora smirked.

"Dare we go back in time to the first instance of me using a cloaking spell?" she asked fondly.

Mary Lou smiled and looked away, the pair able to laugh now about the pain of that day. She glanced back up in confusion and realized Nora was still in her white slip for sleeping.

"Darling, everyone is supposed to be back any minute to begin celebrating. You're not even dressed," she said, walking to Nora's armoire to begin rifling through everything.

"Lily lied, Mare… it's only you and I today."

Mary Louise paused, and slowly closed the door to the armoire, watching Nora.

"I don't understand. Are we not celebrating with everyone?"

Nora took a deep breath, and Mary Lou could hear her heartbeat begin to pick up, making her all the more confused.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly, making Nora chuckle and walk up to her, taking her hands.

"Yes, everything is okay. Lily knew I wanted the day and night with you, and so everyone is going elsewhere for tonight. I wanted to spend this time with you before tomorrow."

Mary Louise felt elated, but the feeling quickly became an ache. How bittersweet this love was.

"I-I see. Well, I'm honored," she said, gently pulling away from Nora's hands, Nora finally seeing what Lily had pointed out, what she had been too oblivious to notice.

"So!" Mary Lou said, twirling around and putting on a clearly fake smile. "Why don't you get dressed and then we will find something life altering to do this evening."

"I want to stay here tonight, actually… and, well, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Mary Lou paused, her smile slightly faltering as she stared at Nora.

"Why, um, of course. It's your day, whatever you desire. I'll fetch drinks and then-"

"Dammit, Mare, will you stop trying to leave the room every second!"

She paused, shocked at the outburst.

"I'm not-"

"You've been distancing yourself from me for two months, and I've barely seen you the last few weeks. I know you're avoiding me, I know you're pulling away."

The blonde swallowed, clenching her jaw.

"I don't know what you mean Nora, I've just been out and having fun."

"But you haven't, you haven't been having fun, and I can tell you're sad," she replied, taking steps closer to her.

Nora stood right before Mary Louise, the blonde refusing to meet her gaze.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" she whispered.

The words were so quiet, Mary Lou thought her imagination tricked her. She turned, her eyes incredulous as she saw the saddened eyes of Nora watching her, and she was unable to control the tears that fell.

"It's nothing Nora, forget it."

"It's not nothing and you know it."

"Nora! Let it be!" Mary Lou said, her voice rose.

They rarely fought, or if they did, it was always over something petty or juvenile, something they then joked off hours later. The last time they had a real and frightening argument had been 7 years ago, but Nora wasn't scared of Mary Lou's look of rage like she had been then. She knew this fight was worth having.

"I refuse, because you're not the only one in this," she said, her eyes watering. She tried to reach for the blonde but she pulled away, and with vampire speed rushed to the door… it was sealed shut.

Mary Louise felt sheer panic, and turned back to Nora, the girl gripping the necklace and knowing her stronger counterpart could easily take it from her.

"I love you Mary Louise."

"Nora, Stop!"

"I don't care what anyone else says, what we feel for one another is real."

"It's an abomination, Nora! We're not supposed to feel this way," the blonde shouted, and Nora at the very least took pleasure in Mary Lou's confirmation of her feelings.

"But we DO! Just like we are siphoners, we are what we are. Everyone else be damned Mare!"

She walked towards her, the blonde turning her back and bracing herself against the door, trying to control her breathing. It was so much to feel, too much, so many emotions the blonde had kept hidden and built up inside. Nora felt sobs wrack her body.

"I was oblivious, for so long, and it took Lily of all people to help me make sense of myself," she began, placing a hand on Mary Lou's shoulder.

"I never thought it was romantic in nature, who would? No one feels this way, not that we know or see. We know it's not supposed to happen, but now when I see you, it's the only way I can. I can't look at you any other way."

Mary Louise was tense against the door, frozen in place. Nora continued her speech.

"This isn't wrong. We're a lot of things, but I know that I am in love with you Mary Lou. I've thought about this all day, how I only look at you, want to spend time with you… be intimate, with you."

The blonde sucked in a breath, Nora's words making her feel things below she didn't think the girl would ever intentionally make her feel.

"P-Please, Mare. I know this is hard but we're already outcasts. Our family loves and supports us and I know that I just want to be with you. Please, stop pulling away from me. I … I can't lose you."

The room was silent, and it wasn't until she heard Nora choke back a sob that she felt her heart nearly burst. Breaking Nora's heart was the last thing she wanted to do, so instead, she chose the first thing she wanted.

Her vampire speed made her quick and before Nora realized it, she was grabbed and spun, her back slammed against the door as Mary Louise pinned her to it. The blonde's lips were quick to follow, crashing against Nora's, pinning her wrists as she brought their bodies flush together. She heard Nora gasp and allowed herself entrance into Nora's mouth, kissing her senseless. The younger girl squirmed, wanting to touch, but the blonde was far too strong for her.

She pulled back to catch her breath, causing Mary Lou to kiss down her neck, her fangs popping out and grazing the flesh underneath, Nora moaning at the touch.

"God, I've loved you for so long," Mary Lou whispered as she kissed a trail down her neck.

"Clothes, Mare."

The blonde realized her outfit was far too restricting and released Nora's wrists, going to her long sleeved dress and ripping it apart. Nora took her chance and cupped her face with both hands, bringing their lips together once again.

It only took a moment for Mary Lou to rip everything off, tearing it to shreds, working her way to her corset and undergarments. She walked backwards slowly towards the bed, Nora following. Before the brunette knew it, she was twisted and thrown onto the bed, Mary Lou ripping the rest of her clothes off to make her completely exposed. Nora looked up just as Mary Lou pounced, ripping her garments in all the right places till there was nothing left to cover her either.

Nora never thought she would feel this ignited in her life, no did Mary Louise. They looked into one another's eyes before Mary Lou let her full weight fall on Nora, the friction causing her to moan and the other to gasp. Nora pulled Mare's hair out, the long golden waves silky as could be. She tangled her fingers in them, her other raking down the blonde's back, making her hiss.

"God, Nora… I don't think I can stop."

"Then don't."

"I-I might bite you, I've never-"

Nora crashed their lips together to shut her up, pulling away to look in her eyes.

"Give me your blood now, in case anything happens. My birthday is tomorrow, it's only a matter of hours now."

Mary Lou searched her eyes, seeing the seriousness there. For quite awhile, they both secretly knew it would be Mare to turn her, and so the blonde didn't hesitate. This was all a long time coming.

She bit into her wrist, blood dripping as Nora reached up to drink from her. She made sure it was enough before grabbing the brunette's face and crashing their lips back together. Never did Mary Lou think her blood on Nora's lips would taste so damn satisfying.

Their tongues danced frantically, their bodies beginning to move against one another. Mary Lou wanted to explore every inch of Nora's body, something she had longed to do for so, so, long.

Her head began to travel down to her chest, her hands grasping Nora's breasts, making the younger woman moan in pleasure. Nora raised her pelvis up, wrapping her legs around the blonde to pull her as close as possible as she continued to ravish every inch of skin she could.

Mary Lou continued down, her tongue dancing all over Nora's stomach, the girl's heart racing, a sound she could hear pounding in her ears. Her tongue massaged her bellybutton, diving in and out, her hands still massaging her breasts thoroughly, enjoying every little sound they made Nora emit. A new smell reached Mare's nose and she made her way down to Nora's sex.

Peaches.

Jesus, every part of her smelled like damn peaches. Mary Lou guided Nora's legs to wrap over her shoulders, her lips teasing and sucking on her inner thighs, the build making Nora pant.

The brunette grabbed the headboard, her other hand going to yank on Mary Lou's hair, her overwhelming frustration evident. Mary Lou grinned against her thigh, realizing just how frustrated she was probably making Nora, the girl's other hand traveling down to the blonde's hair.

Mare reached out quickly and grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them to the bed by her pelvis.

"Mare, please," she groaned out, arching her back.

She finally stopped her torture, kissing her way down and into Nora's folds, making her gasp and try to pull away. Mary Lou loved being the stronger one, and was happy in that moment she was the oldest of the pair and would also be the older vampire.

She wanted to taste every inch of Nora, her tongue dancing around, the blood rushing to where the tension was ready to burst. She traveled further, dipping her tongue in to taste Nora, the taste practically like peach nectar. Her tongue darted back up, she wanted to relieve her lover and danced around, feeling Nora go crazy.

"Oh god Mare."

Mary Lou had her near the breaking point, but she lifted herself up, going back up to Nora's lips and crashing them together, her hand darting downwards and a few of her fingers plunging inside.

Nora cried out, and as Mary Lou continued to pump in and out of her, her thumb pressed down and circled, and before she knew it, Nora screamed out, coming completely undone.

Mary Lou pumped, her body, keeping Nora down, the girl clawing down her back. She couldn't handle it all anymore, the rushing blood, and her fangs came out, leading her to bite down on Nora's neck and drink as the girl rode out her orgasm.

It took some time for Nora's body to slow down and ride it out, Mary Lou forcing herself away from her neck, the blood dripping from her mouth. Nora turned her face into Mare's ear, breathing heavily as the blonde lay on top of her, her ministrations slowing as Nora came back down to earth.

"My god, I love you," Nora whispered, her hand rubbing Mary Lou's hair and the other her back.

"Are you okay?"

Nora chuckled.

"I've literally never experienced anything better, and you're asking me that?" she whispered jokingly, kissing the side of the blonde's head.

Mary Lou looked up and saw Nora smiling, the girl undisturbed by the blood as she leaned in and kissed her slowly. She moved one of her legs in between the blonde's, a gasp emitting from her mouth as Nora grabbed her butt and grinded it her down on her leg.

"You're so wet," she mumbled in between kisses, Mary Lou cupping her face in response.

"It's simply what you do to me my love."

Nora continued kissing, but she felt slightly dizzy, the blood loss having been far more than she anticipated. As if Mary Lou could sense it, she pulled back, looking her in the eyes.

"You're exhausted, we should stop-"

"No, I'm just sleepy. I want to make you feel this way."

"But-"

"Shut up, it's my birthday," Nora said bringing her back for a kiss.

While she was exhausted, she thought quickly and knew what to do, pushing Mary Lou's torso up, making the blonde look at her questioningly. Nora held a glint in her eyes, as she pulled at the back of her legs, tugging her forward.

"Scoot up and grab onto the headboard for dear life."

Mary Lou followed the orders, realizing where Nora wanted her, letting the girl guide her to hover over her face. Nora's hands quickly moved up and down her thighs, over her ass, up her body, touching every inch of skin they could as she lowered Mary Lou to her. She kissed her center gently, kissed her way inside, the blonde gasping and moaning.

She could hear the metal being mushed by her supernatural lover, Mary Lou trying not to tear the bed apart along with Nora. The brunette pulled her body down, Nora having full access as her tongue worked its magic building the blonde up.

Mary Lou held on for dear life, her head rolling back and her body fighting the urge to jerk, knowing her strength could hurt the still fragile human. She couldn't wait to turn Nora now, the girl's imminent immortality leading her to not have to worry about breaking her in the future.

She grabbed at new places on the headboard, having mushed parts of it with her palms already. She felt Nora's hands drift up her torso, and before she knew, a wave hit her, causing her to force the headboard down, bending the entire thing as she rode our her orgasm, attempting not to crush Nora in the process.

Nora's tongue slowed as she felt Mary Lou's body relax and the pulsations die down, along with the blonde's breathing. She rubbed her hands up and down her thighs, Mary Lou taking the lead to gently crawl back down, placing her body over Nora's again, the pair breathing heavily.

Their legs were intertwined, their hands together while Nora's free hand raked through the blonde curls before her, chin resting against Mary Lou's forehead.

"Mare… I feel so sleepy," she whispered, Mary Lou lifting her to look in her eyes, kissing her softly.

"It's the blood loss my love."

She stopped and then looked Nora in the eyes, gently brushing hair from her face.

"Are you ready, now, my darling? My blood's in your system. Just say the word."

Nora looked up into her eyes, the eyes she had spent more than half of her existence looking into. She traced her jawline, the blood still there, and she smiled. Every time she saw Mary Louise like this, she wondered how it was possible for a blood stained and smiling mouth to have such kind and loving eyes. She leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"I'm ready when you are," she whispered, the blonde nodding as she kissed her.

"Just close your eyes," and Nora listened, letting herself feel Mary Lou, her hand traveling to her neck, gripping the base firmly. And then, everything went black.

* * *

"Ah!" Huff. Huff.

Nora sat up in bed, her eyes looking around, frantically. She gazed outside and saw that it was barely light out. Her memories were coming back to her, and as she squinted at the sky, she recognized the sun was in fact rising, not setting. She had been asleep at least half a day.

She heard noises everywhere, her vision becoming absolutely clear. She felt the softness of the sheets that covered her, but was confused. She looked around the room, the room that was not hers. She held the covers to her chest, and for the first time, she smelled the distinct scent of lavender. She kept sniffing, and eventually she pulled the sheets to her, taking a deep breath.

" _Mary Lou,"_ she thought. It smelled like Mary Lou.

She relaxed, looking around the room. She appreciated the clean sheets and the fact her body was still not covered in blood. She was about to call out when the door opened, her blonde lover walking in. Mary Louise smiled lovingly, a large white oxford button down on her body.

Before Nora could comment, she caught a wiff from the jar the woman held and felt her fangs grow.

"Drink," the blonde whispered, Nora quickly taking it and chugging the whole thing

down. It was warm, and fresh, and she realized where Mary Lou must have gotten the shirt.

"It's so much easier to wear this than any of our clothes, walking around nude and all that," she explained.

Nora finished chugging, taking a deep breath, and from behind her back, Mary Lou procured another jar, smiling.

"You become incredibly hungry once you've turned. I'm going to get another."

Nora smiled, Mary Lou going down and back in a flash. Nora finished the second and took a deep breath, ready to chat.

"Where did you find him?"

"I went out last night and brought several men home who wanted a turn at me," Mary Louise said, Nora's eyebrow lifting.

"I compelled them and bled them dry, took care of the bodies, and of course my sheets… such a shame. Perhaps we can create a blood extraction spell, it will be such a pain to constantly bloody the sheets…" she said, a pensive thought on her face that Nora found adorable.

Nora finished her third jar and finally felt sated, placing it on the floor and scooting up towards the blonde, pulling her face towards her. She kissed her softly, the blonde smiling into the kiss.

They stopped after sometime, Nora resting their foreheads together.

"I can't believe I'm finally a vampire."

"Technically, you're a Heretic. Apparently that's what the witches are calling us these days," she whispered jokingly, kissing Nora once again.

"Mmm," she hummed, pulling away happily. "Such blasphemers we are."

Mare chuckled, placing the other jar on the ground and going to sit on top of Nora, wrapping her arms over her shoulders.

"How sinful of us… whatever should we do?"

Nora smirked, using her new vampire speed and strength to pull Mary Lou down, rolling on top of her.

"Personally, I think we should get even more sinful," she said, making her blonde lover laugh loudly as they began making love once again.

Pvaimpvimapimipvm

The girls spent Nora's birthday drinking blood, drinking booze, and having sex, for the first time feeling absolutely and completely free with one another. The day had nearly ended when they heard the door open below, their family probably having returned. They sat up in bed when they heard someone approach Mary Lou's door, knocking gently.

"Come in Lily," Mare called out, their mother cautiously opening the door and seeing her daughters in bed. She closed it behind her, walking over.

"I see you got more than one gift today," she said smiling, happy for her girls.

Nora smiled, her hand clutching Mary Lou's as she turned to look at her.

"Yes… I really did."

Mary Louise leaned in for a chaste kiss, their mother filled with joy. She walked over to the pair, and brought them in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you girls. Remember, this family will always love and support you my darlings. One day, there will be a time where you can kiss on the streets and no one will bat an eye."

She pulled away, Mary Lou tearing up and Nora smiling widely.

"Thank you for everything Lily. We wouldn't have such a beautiful adventure of a life if it weren't for you," Nora said, Mary Lou nodding as she wiped tears away.

"I love you both. You will always be my daughters," she said, slowly walking back to the door.

"Now, I do believe it is someone's birthday, not to mention the start of a beautiful relationship and the start of a new immortal life," Lillian said, reaching the door and turning back.

"You've had Nora all day, now it's time for some family fun. We have an entire party set up in the center of the city. It will be a night to remember."

She took her leave and the girls chuckled at Lillian's antics, her bloodlust and sense of adventure unparalleled. They turned to one another and shared a chaste kiss, happy that their lives were really only just beginning.

FIN

Thank you for coming along this journey with me! Let's hope Noralise stays alive in this damn series! XD Until next time!


End file.
